


Running Out of Time

by Pugperson99



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Day 4
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603
Kudos: 11





	Running Out of Time

Kurt woke up in a blind panic, banging his limbs on the cage walls. He calmed down after he realized that there was no getting out of the small cage. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep with Peter next to him, oh no, did they have Peter too? He couldn’t teleport out, there was some field surrounding the cage that prevented him from it. He turned sharply when he heard a door open to his left, a man in a white suit walked in, a restrained Peter being dragged behind him. He winced when he saw the awkward angle Peter’s legs were at. “Kurt?” He rasped out, lifting his head to look at his caged boyfriend.

The man in the suit glared at Peter before motioning to the men holding the Speedster upright. They threw him to the ground, ignoring the pained yelp that came from him, and then left the room. “Peter?” Kurt questioned, “Can you see if there is a vay out of this cage?”

Peter nodded, hauling himself up into a sitting position. It took him a little while but he eventually got the cage open, he helped Kurt crawl out. “Can you do your teleporting thingy and get us out?”

“No,” Kurt replied, shaking his head sadly, “there’s some sort of energy field surrounding the room.” Peter nodded, sighing lightly before lying down on Kurt’s lap.

“I guess we wait then?” Peter sighed, closing his eyes. Kurt nodded, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. They both fell asleep after a few minutes, the stressful situation making them tired. They woke up to a loud bang, the building rumbled around them. “What’s happening?”

Pieces of ceiling fell around them. “I think ve are being buried alive,” Kurt whispered, holding Peter tighter. “I don’t think ve are going home tonight.”

Time slowed down for Peter and yet he was unable to do anything about the large chunk of ceiling coming crashing down on top of them. He simply shut his eyes tight and held Kurt for dear life.


End file.
